


Domestication

by Callie4180



Series: BBC Canon 221b Collection [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Sherlock prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sherlock Prompt Challenge (http://sherlockpromptchallenge.tumblr.com/), a 221b.</p><p>The July prompt: "Pets or animals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestication

Molly pulled the tabby cat onto her lap. “Come here, Toby, give me some love,” she sighed, as the two settled into the sofa.

She stroked the cat’s head, staring absently out the window. “Sherlock came back today,” she murmured. “Not a word in ages, and then there he was in the locker room at Bart's, bold as brass.”

Toby started to knead on Molly’s knee. A gentle purr filled the air, and Molly smiled to hear it.

“He’s different now, I think,” she said thoughtfully, still stroking. “Nervous. Sad. I don’t think he expected what he came home to.”

The purr grew louder.

“I don’t blame John one bit,” Molly continued. “He had to move on, right? And Mary is—“ She frowned. “Nice? I guess. Pretty, certainly, and she _seems_ kind, but—“

Molly winced as the claws dug in. “Ow. Toby,” she said. “Sharp nails, silly kitty.” She lifted him gently to the side and looked back out the window.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” she mused quietly. “John and Sherlock are best friends, after all. No one could ever come between--”

The cat’s eyes narrowed, and he slashed, lightning quick, at her hand.

“Toby! What was that for?” Molly said, frowning in surprise. “That hurt!”

Toby watched, assessing, tail flicking, as Molly grimaced at the small dot of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kedgeree, 221bJen and EnduringChill for their kind beta services.
> 
> I'm answering this challenge with monthly 221bs, tiny little snippets of story that fit in BBC canon.


End file.
